I. Aims 1. To identify individuals and particularly couples at risk for having offspring with sickle cell disease and other clinically significant hemoglobinopathies for non-directive counseling. 2. To identify parents of newborns with sickle hemoglobin other hemoglobin other hemoglobin traits for testing and non-directive counseling. 3. To collaborate with the BCSCC research projects, providing blood samples and sharing equipment. 4. To improve and expand our methods of detection of variant hemoglobins.